


Blood War (the 14th Clan)- Dark Dahlia

by braincells



Series: The 14th Clan Illustrations [18]
Category: Remake/Remodel (Fanart), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braincells/pseuds/braincells
Summary: Illustration of Dahlia kom Trikru.





	Blood War (the 14th Clan)- Dark Dahlia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoriginalwhatsubtext](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalwhatsubtext/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blood War (The 14th Clan)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647642) by [theoriginalwhatsubtext](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalwhatsubtext/pseuds/theoriginalwhatsubtext). 



This work is not for a specific chapter of Blood War, it's more a summary of Dahlia's darkness...

“A scarecrow’s brain, a tinman’s heart, and a lion’s courage.”A dark Dahlia whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/consensio/37738955944/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
